


P-R-O-M-?

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Shiro is a pining dork tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Promposals don't always go as planned.





	P-R-O-M-?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cabriesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabriesun/gifts).



> I hope you like this Brie!! I tried ;p Thanks for being such a lovely mod <3

Shiro frowns, tapping his pen absently against the table as he watches the time tick back. Only 20 minutes until class is over. At least it's only study hall, it could be something awful like Calculus. Mr. Smythe makes study hall interesting most of the time too. His witty banter and friendly nature are always nice.

“So are you finally going to do it, Shiro?” Keith questions while poking him in the side.

“Leave me alone, Keith,” Shiro says through gritted teeth. The same thing day after day, Keith pestering him about his stupid crush on Lance. Not that Lance is stupid, Lance is actually really great. He has a lovely personality. It actually makes a lot of sense that Shiro has a crush on Lance when he really thinks about it.

“Come on, dude! Everyone knows you like him just ask already.”

Shiro sighs, rolling his eyes as he adjusts in his seat. This day could not end soon enough.

“Seriously Shiro, it’s our senior year, are you really just going to sit around and let this opportunity pass?”

“He doesn’t even like me, dude, I’m not letting anything pass.”

“Are oblivious to everything that goes on around you?”

“Right,”

“Hey, Shiro!” Lance yells while jogging into the cafeteria.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

“I’m supposed to be filling up my water bottle, but that’s not the point. Will you meet me at my car once school ends? It’s been making this weird noise so I figured you could check it out for me?”

“Mr. McClain, get to class,” Mr. Smythe shouts from the front of the room, not bothering to put his book down.

“Yeah, just one second, Coran,” Lance yells back, waving off his request and turning his attention back to Shiro. “So, will you?”

“Uh, yeah, I can do that,” Shiro says with not a single drop of confidence in his voice.

As soon as the words leave Shiro’s mouth Lance is already on his way out of the cafeteria.

“That was weird,”

“Lance is weird,” Keith scoffs.

“No, he’s not, he’s really cool.”

“Yet you tell me you don’t like him.”

“I don’t like him,” Shiro retorts, crossing his arms over his chest but that doesn’t help the blush rising high on his cheeks.

Keith rolls his eyes, turning away from Shiro. This day can’t end soon enough.

—

Shiro grumbles to himself as he walks out to the parking lot. Keith was supposed to walk with him but he took off before the bell stopped ringing. What the hell has gotten into him recently?

He sighs, twirling his keys on his finger. The closer he gets to Lance’s car the closer his eyebrows knit together. Hunk, Allura, Pidge, Keith, and Lance are all standing in a circle near the car.

“Oh! There he is!” Allura announces, pointing towards Shiro with a large grin.

“Line up!” Lance yells while pushing them into place. From left to right, Pidge, Keith, Allura, Hunk, and then Lance.

Pidge opens up her jacket first, revealing a shirt with the letter ‘P’ written boldly. “P!”

“R!” Keith follows.

“O!” Then Allura.

“M!” Then Hunk.

“Question mark!” Lance finally shouts, the brightest of smiles lighting up his face. “Will you go to prom with me?”

Shiro looks around, expecting to find someone else standing nearby, there’s not a chance Lance is asking him to prom. No way. He looks back at Lance after finding no one and points to himself. Lance nods enthusiastically, clearly hoping for a yes.

“Say something, idiot,” Keith teases. Thanks, Keith.

“Leave him alone, he’s probably trying to get over the shock of being asked like this.” Lance moves to give Keith a playful shove.

“I would love to,” Shiro speaks up, his smile growing by the second.

Lance practically throws himself into Shiro’s arms, wrapping his own arms around his neck. “I’m so excited,” he mumbles, his voice being muffled by Shiro’s shoulder.

“I didn’t think you liked me.”

“Why’s that?”

“You’re you and I’m me.”

“You being you gives me all of the reason to like you,” Lance whispers, his eyes are soft and warm, drawing Shiro right in.

Shiro stares at Lance for a moment, his face growing brighter by the second. “I like you for being you too,” Shiro echos, he presses a soft kiss to Lance’s forehead. Senior prom won’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com)


End file.
